Ce n'est qu'en partant que tu découvriras la vérité
by Annabesse
Summary: Je m'appelle Annabesse et mon rêve et de découvrir le meurtrier de mes parents dans mon village natale. Pour cela, je compte utiliser les sciences. Pour l'instant, je travaille dans plusieurs laboratoires de la police criminelle ou dans les hôpitaux. Grâce à ça, je peux aider d'autres personnes qui sont peut-être dans mon cas, et sans doute qu'un jour, je pourrais réaliser mon rêve
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! Eh oui je reviens après 3 ans sans avoir posté (oui c'est long je sais T_T) . Mais aujourd'hui je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire! Il y a toujours Annabesse, mais cette fois dans le monde réel, et avec le titre on peut comprendre que ça va parler des sciences.

En effet ce sera le thème de cette (longue) histoire. Je suis moi-même en filière scientifique (STL: Sciences et Techniques en Laboratoire) et une fois, on nous a demandé de faire une tâche de reformulation. Alors, pour ce qui ne travaille pas dans les sciences, vous aller vous demander "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est une tâche de reformulation?" Pour faire vite, c'est un compte-rendu qui n'est pas sous la forme d'un compte-rendu. Au début j'étais comme vous, je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

En fait, sur 4 jours, nous avons fait des expériences pour aboutir à des résultats. Sur 4 jours, nous avons travaillé sur du saucisson (Oui je sais ce que vous pensez) et trouvez grâce à nos expériences si ce saucisson était bon pour aller sur le marché.

Comme nous avions le choix sur le support, j'ai choisis de le présenté comme un roman pas encore éditer, en clair ce sont des feuilles attachées grâce à une agrafeuse. J'ai donc fais une histoire de 20 pages et j'y ai passée à peu près plus de 50 heures dessus. Et je n'ai eu que 14/20 T_T.

Pour revenir à l'histoire, je pense faire une très très longue histoire avec plusieurs aventures scientifiques tout en avançant sur l'histoire d'Annabesse. Donc cette première histoire sera les tests fait sur le saucisson, et je précise que les termes qui sont employés sont de vrais termes scientifiques.

Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire...

* * *

-Sofu! Sofu! Ca y est!

-Qu'est-ce qui est ma puce ?

-Je suis acceptée dans la police scientifique de Tokyo! Cela fait des années que j'attends ça.

-Eh bien, je suis très heureux pour toi ma chérie, et je suis sûr que tes parents le seraient aussi. Mais quand pars-tu?

-Une semaine avant septembre. Sur le papier, je commence le 1er septembre.

-Tu en as quand même de la veine. Une jeune fille venant d'un village perdu, qui soit dit en passant, n'a pas toujours de l'électricité et donc, qui vit comme à l'ancienne, arrive à rentrer dans la plus prestigieuse école de science et arrive à rentrer dans la police scientifique de la plus grande ville du Japon.

-Oui je sais. Mais tous mes efforts ont payés. Maintenant, il va falloir que je me trouve un appartement pas loin.

-Et une voiture aussi. Ce sera plus simple pour te déplacer et pour revenir ici plus facilement.

-Si on a assez d'argent. Mais il y a les transports en commun qui passe dans toute la ville et pour revenir ici, à Nato, je n'aurais qu'à prendre le train après le travail avec un peu de marche à pied.

-Et arrivée à la gare, je te laisse rentrer toute seule la nuit à pied dans la forêt? Tu peux rêver pour ça! Tu as tout de même trois kilomètres à faire dans la forêt avant d'arriver au village! J'enverrais Goemon ou Kotaro te chercher. Au moins avec eux, je serais sûr que tu sois en sécurité.

-Sofu! Je n'ai plus 16 ans! Je suis majeure et en parfaite santé!

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule la nuit! Et soit heureuse que je ne demande pas à l'un des garçons de vivre avec toi pour assurer ta sécurité. Si tu avais été un garçon, tu aurais pu apprendre à te battre avec les autres enfants...

-Oui je sais et à la place, je suis une fille et donc au village les femmes ne servent qu'à entretenir leur maison et à élever les enfants de leur mari. Je le sais très bien et c'est pour cela que j'ai toujours voulu partir de ce village. Pour gagner en droit et en liberté.

Et voilà, ça s'est toujours fini comme ça dès que je parle de mon futur métier. Mon grand-père est le chef du village et a toujours voulu garder nos anciennes coutumes. Dont celui qui est que les femmes ne savent pas se battre, gardent les maisons et élèvent les enfants qu'elles ont eu et qui ont réussi à survivre. Car commes nous sommes loin de tout, nous devons nous débrouiller par nous-même. Nous n'avons pas de laboratoires, pas de centre de recherche, pas d'hôpital, pas de gendarmerie... Il n'y a que des maisons, des jardins, un docteur, et une école pour garçon où ils apprennent tout, même à se battre. Je les ai toujours enviés. Mais je veux montrer au village qu'une femme peut aider le monde et c'est pour ça que je veux partir. Pour ça mais aussi pour venger mes parents. Ils sont morts alors que je n'avais que 4 ans.

Ma mère est venue me coucher dans mon futon. J'ai commencé à m'endormir lorsque j'ai entendu des voix dans la salle principale. J'ai entendu la voix de mon père mais je n'ai pas pu distinguer ses mots. Et il y a une autre voix que je n'ai jamais entendu auparavent. Maman à crié. Puis plus un bruit. Je suis tellement terrorisée que je me suis cachée sous ma couette. Dehors, je peux entendre des cris, des pleures et je commence à sentir une odeur de brûlé. La maison dans laquelle je me trouve, est prise par les flammes qui la dévorent de plus en plus, moi à l'intérieur. J'appelle mes parents de toutes mes forces alors que le feu gagne de plus en plus de terrain vers ma chambre. Je me mets à pleurer et ma porte coulissante s'ouvre brutalement. Je vois qu'il s'agit de Goemon, se couvrant le nez et la bouche avec son bras pour ne pas respirer la fumée. Lorsqu'il me voit, il s'avance et me dit qu'il faut sortir au plus vite. Il voit que je ne réagis pas à ses mots et que je ne fais qu'appeler encore et encore mes parents. Il me prend dans ses bras, met ma tête contre son torse pour m'empêcher de voir ce qui est arrivé à mes parents et il repasse par l'endroit où il est entré pour échapper à l'enfer qu'est devenue ma maison. Je sais par la suite que l'on est dehors car je ressens le vent frais de la nuit. Je relève ma tête et vois plusieurs maisons dont la mienne brûler. Finalement, j'entends la voix de mon grand-père qui hurle mon prénom. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et Goemon me relâche pour que je puisse aller dans les bras de mon grand-père. Je cours le plus vite possible dans ses bras et il me serre en me soulevant en me répétant que tout est fini, que je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Je regarde ensuite Goemon, les yeux gonflés, mouillés et rougis, qui a mit sa main sur ma jambe pour me rassurer. Ensuite il regarde mon grand-père et fait "non" de la tête. Je sens Sofu faiblir d'un coup et fait signe à Reiichi, un guerrier de mon grand-père, de me prendre dans ses bras. Lorsque que grand-père se retourne, je vois une larme le long de sa joue.

-Dis Reiichi, où sont Papa et Maman?

-Ils sont partis rejoindre nos ancêtres Annabesse.

-Mais pourquoi Sofu pleure alors?

-Sait-tu ce que ça veut dire "rejoindre nos ancêtres"?

-Non.

-Cela veut dire que tes parents viennent de quitter le monde des vivants pour aller dans le monde des morts. C'est pour cela que ton grand-père pleure, c'est parce qu'il ne pourra plus revoir son fils mais aussi que toi, tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre sans ton papa et ta maman.

Ce jour là, j'ai compris que je venais de perdre mes parents à tout jamais, mais j'ai survécu à cette nuit grâce à Goemon, qui n'a que 10 à ce moment là.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 22 ans et je suis une future scientifique dans la police criminelle.


	2. Chapter 2

-Oui Sofu, je suis bien arrivée dans mon appartement... Mais non rien n'a changé depuis que l'on à mis les meubles... Oui je fais attention quand quelqu'un sonne à ma porte ou lorsqu'on m'interpelle dans la rue... Oui moi aussi je t'aime grand-père. Bonne... Allo? Ah, il ne doit plus y avoir d'électricité à nouveau.

Je suis enfin indépendante! J'ai mon propre appartement, mon compte à la banque, une nouvelle garde-robe pour le travail car des kimonos pour travailler dans un laboratoire n'est pas très règlementé. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je ne sais pas... Je ne sais rien sur cette ville! La seule fois où je suis allée à Tokyo, c'est lorsque mes parents vivaient encore. Mon grand-père n'a pas encore vraiment accepté le fait que je parte faire ma vie ailleurs, même s'il essaye de ne pas me le montrer. Je sais très bien qu'il est inquiet de me voir m'envoler de mes propres ailes alors qu'il s'occupe de moi totalement depuis mes 4 ans, donc depuis 18 ans. Mais j'ai besoin de prendre mon envol pour montrer ce dont je suis capable, et je sais que dans l'au-delà, mes parents me regardent et sont fiers de moi.

Pendant l'appel de mon grand-père, mon repas a chauffé tranquillement dans le micro-onde. Je remercie tout de même mon lycée et mon université à Osaka où je suis allée pour m'apprendre tout sur la technologie. Je pense que je peux mourir en quelques jours dans cette ville si je ne sais pas comment on se sert d'un micro-onde, d'un radiateur, d'un ordinateur, ou même d'une douche. Au village, on réchauffe les plats au-dessus du feu, qu'on allume dans un puis au centre de la maison. Pour le bain, on chauffe de l'eau grâce au feu puis une fois chauffée, on la met dans les bacs qui nous servent de baignoires. Cela a été très comique d'apprendre au village ce que sont tous ces appareils électroniques.

*Dring* Tiens, mon repas a fini de chauffer. Ce soir, j'ai décidé de manger des pâtes. A Nato, je n'en ai jamais mangées. Ce n'est que depuis que j'ai été à l'université que c'est devenu un de mes plats préférés. C'est faciles à faire, ça prend peu de temps, et c'est bon.

Je sors une assiette dans le troisième placard au dessus de la gazinière électrique et prends une fourchette, un couteau, et un verre. Je place le tout sur ma table à manger dans le salon et je vais chercher mes pâtes dans le micro-onde. En repartant vers le salon, j'aperçois deux baguettes en bois.

-Je mangerais bien à l'ancienne ce soir!

Je dépose ma boite de pâtes et mes baguettes que j'ai prises en passant sur la table et je reconduis les couverts dans leur tiroir. Et puis finalement, je décide de manger sur le canapé. Je vis maintenant toute seule, je peux faire ce que je veux.

Je prends une nouvelle fois ma boîte et mes baguettes, et je m'assieds sur le canapé en allumant la télévision. Je regarde le programme et je vois qu'il y a toujours la chaîne avec des dramas coréen, japonais, et chinois. J'appuis sur une touche de la télécommande pour afficher le guide. Il s'agit d'un drama coréen nommé "Hwarang". C'est un groupe de jeune homme qui doivent défendre leur ville. La série à du déjà commencer depuis un ou deux jours car il y a déjà de l'action et je ne comprends pas beaucoup malgré les sous-titres. Ayant une fainéantise incommensurable ce soir, je ne change pas de chaîne et m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé blanc.

-A votre santé Papa et Maman!

Et je commence enfin à manger. Avant chaque repas, j'adresse toujours une petite phrase à mes parents, et cela depuis leur mort. Cela me permet de ne jamais les oublier, d'avoir toujours une petite pensée et aussi de me sentir moins seule. Grand-père faisait tout pour être un père pour moi, mais il avait aussi ses devoirs de chef du village. Alors, la journée, j'étais seule lorsque les garçons étaient partis à l'école.

Saaya, l'une des servantes de mon grand-père, me tenait compagnie. Elle est devenue comme une grande soeur pour moi. La grande soeur que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais elle aussi avait des devoirs dans la maison à faire. Parfois je l'accompagnais, et parfois je restais dans ma chambre. Et c'est à ces moments là, que je me suis mise à parler aux esprits de mes parents. Je leur racontais ma journée, des progrès que je faisais et je me plaignais aussi du fait que mon grand-père ne voulait pas que j'apprenne à me battre. Et un jour Saaya, m'a surprise à parler dans le vide. Elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais et je lui ai dit que je parlais à mes parents. Elle m'a promis de ne jamais parler de ça à personne. C'est notre secret depuis 15 ans.

Une fois le repas fini, je pars me prendre un maki à la fraise et à la vanille. J'en suis devenue folle de ces petites choses lorsque je suis allée à l'université d'Osaka. Je m'autorisais à en prendre deux fois par semaine et j'ai même essayé d'en faire... sans grand succès.

Tout en le mangeant, je passe sur la chaîne des infos. Finalement, il n'y a rien d'intéressant mais je reste tout de même sur cette chaîne pour pouvoir avoir la météo, qui arrive cinq minutes plus tard.

-Demain, nous aurons un soleil radieux pour la rentrée des classes dans tout le pays. Nous aurons très peu de vent avec une puissance de 40km/h et des températures au-dessus des 20°C.

-Mais c'est parfait tout ça! Je vais pouvoir m'habiller plutôt légèrement pour mon premier jour de travail!

Je jette ensuite ma boîte et je mets mes baguettes sur le bord de l'évier et je pars dans la salle de bain pour me déshabiller et me mettre en pyjama, seulement composé d'un débardeur et d'un short qui sont tous les deux noirs. Je sors de cette pièce et vérifie que toutes les lumières sont éteintes et je pars me coucher. Sur mon réveil est marqué 22h30.

-Bon il ne me reste que 7h30 pour dormir. Bonne nuit Papa! Bonne nuit Maman!


End file.
